First Times
by Angel Ayami
Summary: Kaname is a prestigious college student in the business program without much of a mind for loosening up. His male friends though think he should do so and how else to do it then a good time at a nightclub? Sounds fun!


Vampire Knight One-shot: First Times

Rating: T-T+

Pairing: AU KanaOC

Summary: Kaname is a prestigious college student in the business program without much of a mind for loosening up. His male friends though think he should do so and how else to do it then a good time at a nightclub? A few drinks, hot dancing, and chances of one-night stands, does Kaname really want that or is it something he'll regret in the morning? All that depends on a sexy seductress he doesn't really know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight they belong to Hino-san. However, the character Nerida Yamako does belong to me. And if you don't like the pairing then please do me a favor and find a new fanfiction, don't bother me with your flames.

First Times

By Angel Ayami

April 21 3:15 p.m. Cross University, Dorm Building C, Room 309.

"You want me to what?" a brunette young man looked up from a thick book that was resting easily in his palm looking up at a friend of his. Well it was a small group of male friends who chose to come bother him while he was supposed to be spending this time doing his work that was going to be due in class on Monday morning. The boy with wavy blonde hair and icy blue eyes was looking at the brunette endearingly.

"We would like it if you came out with us to a nightclub tonight Kaname-sama." He spoke hands in front of him in a sort of begging manner. "You need to come out and spend some time outside the realm of studying, have a bit of fun and live a little."

"Aidou, you know as well as I that I do not wish to take part in your shenanigans, you always get into trouble." Kaname spoke flatly before he looked back to the book. Aidou whined a little, typically what Kaname said was always law to him and he bowed his head a little, feeling a sting of failure. Then another boy, flat blonde hair and sparkling emerald green eyes took a seat beside Kaname.

"You know Kaname does have a point." He spoke looking at Aidou. "He does have a lot of work to do and needs to have it prepared for his classes."

"But Takuma…" he stopped when the other blonde winked a bit at him and Aidou grinned a little inwardly until Kaname spoke again.

"Reverse psychology isn't going to work." His words were like a knife that cut into their enthusiasm. The only thing that came from the silence was the scratching of Kaname's pen writing on an assignment sheet or an occasional turn of a page from his textbook.

"…How about you try it for one night…?" a bored sounding voice spoke amongst them Kaname looked up at his reddish brown haired cousin. Shiki Senri was looking at him with a bland look on his face. "We'll make a deal out of it…"

"And that deal is…?" the darker brunette was pressing, a vein was throbbing in his temple ever so lightly since what these guys were wanting from him was giving him a headache already.

"We take you out for one night, tonight, if you don't Aidou won't bother you about this again." Shiki replied just looking down at him, staring, blinking slightly. Then Kaname gave an irritated sigh and finally slammed his textbook about how to run a business shut and created a heavy air of silence. A pregnant pause…

"Fine." Kaname finally spoke getting up. "ONE night, that's it. Understood?" He was speaking to Aidou rather than the others since the wavy blonde was more agitating than the rest.

"Y-Yes Kaname-sama…." Aidou spoke bowing and looking a little scared when he saw what felt like a death glare in the garnet eyes of the vampire prince.

"Wonderful!" Takuma spoke excitedly. "Now all we have to do is get you a set of clothes for the night!"

"And I couldn't just show up in what I wear because…?"

"Well unless you want your good school clothes to get sweaty and sticky sure, but we need to get you some good clubbing clothes, we're going to be there for a while!" With it being so unlike Kaname, the brunette swallowed heavily. He hated his decision already.

6:54 p.m. Mall

Kaname was getting annoyed; since they got here it was nonstop Aidou and Takuma nitpicking at everything he chose for the evening. Their choices weren't exactly to his tastes either; torn tees with raunchy words or sayings, tight jeans, jeans with chains on them, and Aidou had the nerve to show him a wife beater with a long sleeved fishnet top that he declined right from the start. Was he being stubborn? Perhaps. He just wanted to have SOME dignity when he would arrive. Sighing he leaned on the wall of the dressing room, wearing his slacks he came with, but his shirt had been confiscated by Shiki for some reason so now he was stuck in waiting. He looked over when there was a light knock on the dressing room door. "What now?"

"I have something that may be to your favor." It was Shiki. Without coming in his cousin put over the door a shirt on a hanger as well as a pair of regular dark blue jeans. Sighing Kaname reached over and took them from him rolling his eyes.

"I seriously hope you have a better understanding than them…" by them he meant Takuma and Aidou.

"…There's a benefit to being a model." Shiki told him. "Come out when you're done." Then his cousin walked off to give him some privacy.

Kaname sighed and pulled the shirt from the hanger and looked at it, it was maybe a faded black, not too dark or too light (Ayami: About 80 percent black) it also had some simple looking silver designs, almost like long branches that curled at the ends on the back and some on the front (I think he wore a shirt in the anime at some point like that). Silently he slipped his arms through the sleeves and buttoned it shut, it didn't look too bad at least he felt a little more like himself. Then he tried on the jeans, they were dark and perfectly normal looking, they hugged his hips without being painfully tight so they weren't too bad he supposed. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and came out where his friends were waiting. A moment of silence and Aidou was already in awe.

"Amazing! You cleaned up pretty well Kaname-sama for dressing like a common person." He spoke with a grin.

"At least Shiki has proper fashion sense that fit my tastes." Kaname replied then and Shiki nodded.

"They look good Kaname, I think those will do just nicely for this evening (they're going by human time)." Takuma piped in nodding enthusiastically. Kaname sighed, oh well at least they would get off his back about what he wore. The pureblood went inside the fitting room and changed back to what he came in earlier and left with them after paying for the clothes.

8:30 p.m. Bloody Rose

It turned out the nightclub they went to go spend some of their evening wasn't as far away from the campus as Kaname initially thought. He saw students that attended the same university as he and his inner circle went and there were of course those coming in just to enjoy the night. What was the name of the nightclub? Well that would be the Bloody Rose, sounded almost like a total vampire hang out, but the pureblood could smell humans amongst the mix. However, Kaname felt a little awkward standing there amongst his friends who were wearing the most outrageous looking clothes that was so unlike them it was unnerving (Ayami: use your imagination xD). Aidou casually walked over to the door where someone was checking names off a clipboard silently and letting a few people inside. He had silver colored hair tied back in a thin purple ribbon, wearing some punky shirt with torn jeans and a thin silver chain around his neck, a white rose charm that looked drenched in blood dangling from it as a charm.

"Yo, Ichiru!" Aidou spoke with a broad grin and the boy looked up at him amethyst eyes watching the group.

"Hey guys." He replied casually, nodding at them. Then Ichiru smirked seeing Kaname, "Well it's the pureblood, never thought I would see you come out of your books."

"We're just giving him a night to relax." Takuma spoke with a bright smile. "In truth Kaname needs to get out more often." He waved a dismissive hand and Kaname felt a vein pulse in his temple again, harder, almost giving him a pounding a headache more than the music he could hear vibrating through the windows.

"I see, well if you guys want to hang back for a few minutes I could get you guys in…" Ichiru blinked when he loud turned up bass music came through the open door and a black haired girl looked at him.

"Hey Ichi, we can get them in now, they're my friends." She had a broad grin on her features; her black colored bangs were sticking to her pale face gently with a light sheen of sweat.

"Alright then you heard the lady." Ichiru gestured them inside and some of the people in line complained. "Oi, don't get like that!" he snapped as Kaname and the others went on inside to have a good time.

"Thanks for getting us in quickly Neri." Aidou told her as he bumped a fist with the dark haired girl.

"My pleasure, after all, this place isn't a party without my buds." She laughed and glanced at Kaname a little. Kaname was staring right back, looking at her. Like Ichiru she wore a pair of torn up jeans, but they fit her tighter around her waist, hips, to thighs, and she wore a spaghetti strap bright white top that revealed a lot of her stomach (and cleaveage) and in red rhinestones on the back (from what he saw) was 'Crimson Lily' followed by a print of the red flower, her marigold eyes were alight with excitement, and she too wore the same necklace like Ichiru, employees perhaps? "Let's get this party started!" She spoke raising a fist in the air and Kaname's friends cheered…he had such weird friends he would NEVER understand them. "Don't forget to ask Zero for anything, especially if you guys get thirsty." She winked then she walked on away into the group of people that were dancing to the pumping beat of music.

After his friends had dispersed and left him alone, Kaname sighed already exhausted and went over to the bar where a boy who looked just like Ichiru, but with shorter hair was cleaning up some glasses. He sat down and sighed then looked at the bartender then blinked. "Kiryuu-kun?" the silverette turned and faced him and raised an eyebrow.

"Kuran? What brings you to a place like this, shouldn't you be…oh I don't know…at the dorms studying?" he questioned smirking a little.

"You know your twin said about the same. It's not my fault. Aidou and the others dragged me here." Kaname replied defensively.

"Sure, sure…" Zero muttered. "Can I get you something to drink? I have work to do here."

"…I don't care as long it's something to drink." Kaname sighed and Zero rolled his eyes. In a matter if minutes a glass of red liquid was set in front of the pureblood and he blinked.

"Bloody Mary, if you're wondering what. It's tomato juice and vodka, not blood." Zero turned away and went to his business before Kaname could even ask. Kaname sighed and took a drink and watched the people dancing to the painfully loud music. The taste of alcohol was interesting now; he drank wine on occasions and champagne, but hard vodka? That was a different story. He scanned the area of dancers and found Aidou flirting with some of the women, Shiki and Takuma weren't there, he wondered where they went, but his eyes found the girl that Aidou named Neri.

Neri was pressed against a young man's hips, arms loosely wrapped around his neck and he shuddered, their hips were just grinding together in a vertical clothed intimacy (Ayami: no not that, it's just grinding). She seemed to be enjoying it though as did her 'partner', soon she pulled away and was about to walk away, but the man grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, Kaname's head was pounding, he could see her lips moving and telling him to stop and let go, but not the rest except something about getting the manager and instantly he let go and stalked off looking mad. Neri rolled her eyes and danced on her own, joined later by of course some other guy who wanted to have some fun.

Kaname got up from the barstool and took his drink; he needed a quiet area so the pounding in his head would go away. He found what looked like a room that guests could use to relax. The music was now a dull pounding when he closed the door, but now that he was in the room he instantly regretted it. What he saw felt like it blinded him; he saw Takuma and his cousin Shiki on a couch, wrapped in a tight embrace, their lips pressed together and a small sight of tonguing involved in their kiss. Takuma pulled away for much needed air and glanced over. "Ah…hey Kaname." He greeted smiling sheepishly, face tinged red. "You alright?"

"…Uh…yeah I'm just going to go back out." Kaname left the room quickly face red and he pressed the palm of his hand to his hand to his forehead, slender fingers running in his bangs. It was official; his friends were WEIRD. He glanced over when he heard someone laughing.

"Oh my god you saw them together didn't you?" turned out to be just Neri. She was laughing a little, maybe at his expense. "Ah…Zero caught them in the act too, it was hilarious to watch." She wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of her eye holding her stomach. "Oh so priceless."

"Can I help you with something?" Kaname questioned, irritation profound in his voice. How long have they been here? When would they leave? Soon he hoped.

"Sheesh, you really don't know much about being here do you? Aidou wasn't kidding." Neri reached over and took Kaname's hand suddenly, bringing him back to the bar to sit. "You wait right here okay? I gotta do something for a bit, don't go anywhere." Then she left Kaname just sitting there in complete confusion…everyone was so odd. He was about to get up to leave but then he heard an upbeat tune playing over the speakers.

_**Oh, Oh, Sexy Vampire**_

_**By Fright Ranger (Ayami: I think)**_

_I forgot to wear my cross tonight,_

_I left my garlic at home,_

_It's so dumb but it's so fun to_

_Wander around the city alone._

Kaname turned and saw that Neri was on stage among the multi colored lights and was seeing through a microphone.

_I'm running falling down_

_Chase me all around this town_

_Now you finally got me_

_What am I to do?_

_Oh, oh, oh, sexy vampire_

_I'm falling in love_

_Just bite me baby and drink all my blood._

_Oh yeah!_

The pureblood's face tinted red and he watched as the dark haired girl traced her elegant fingernails along her neckline, tracing her veins, he felt thirsty now…for a taste.

_Sexy vampire_

_I'm falling in love with you_

_So do what you want to do!_

_Sexy vampire_

_I'm falling in love_

_Just bite me baby and drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah!_

_Sexy vampire_

_I'm falling in love with you_

_As you need my plasma more than I_

Then the song kicked to a beat where she moved her body to it, hips swaying this way and that in sexy ways that made the crowd cheer. Kaname set down the empty glass he didn't realize he drained and just watched. It was hypnotic so to speak.

_So you wanna stop for a drink or two?_

_Maybe for a disco break here._

_We'll party till the sun comes up._

_You can say I'm raising the stakes._

_I'm running, falling down_

_Chase me all around this town._

_Now you finally got me what am I to do?_

_Oh, oh, oh sexy vampire_

_I'm falling in love so just bite me baby and drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah!_

_Sexy vampire_

_I'm falling in love with you_

_So do what you want to do_

_Sexy vampire_

_I'm falling in love_

_So bite me baby and drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah!_

_Sexy vampire_

_I'm falling in love with you…_

_As you need my plasma more than I…_

All that remained was the final dance moves to the beat of the last of the song and when it had ended she stopped and bowed to the cheering and hooting crowd in front of her before getting off the stage letting the music take back over. She hummed to herself and Zero slid a glass of beer over to her and she drank it down with a bright grin. "Sexy Vampire, seriously?" he questioned.

"What's wrong with it?" Neri spoke with a pout towards Zero.

"Nothin' except you did get a vampire's attention." He replied and pointed to Kaname who shook his head and was trying to get back to ignoring the world. Neri grinned and went over and grabbed Kaname's wrist.

"You, come with me."

"Wait wha…ah!" Kaname nearly lost his footing when he was pulled off his seat and Neri pulled him to the dance floor. "What are you…?"

"I need a dance partner…besides you need to loosen up." She told him after they arrived to the center of the floor and pressed her back up against his chest moving against him.

"You're crazy…I don't even know how to…"

"Just listen to the beat, don't think about it." She told him and closed her eyes reaching behind and wrapping her arms loosely behind his neck as her body moved against his.

Up, down, this way and that to the beat her body moved against the pureblood's, it felt good actually…a little too good. The lights flashed around them in multiple colors and Kaname hesitated before placing his hands against her hips, pulling Neri closer, adrenaline he never felt before was pumping in his veins heavily and without really thinking about it like she had told him moved his body against hers.

"Ah…that's it…" she spoke with a tiny smile on her lips, eyes closed and pressed herself closer, Kaname leaned in and took in her scent…a vampire he could smell upon her, one of noble blood acting so lewd, it was new, but not as odd as he thought. He smirked and just kept moving along with her.

After a time they soon stopped and went to the room, which was empty at the moment, Kaname felt sticky with sweat but…he had fun oddly enough. Neri was the same way sitting beside him holding two bottles of water in her hand and handed one to him, he gladly took it and drank down the cold liquid. "…That was exhilarating…" he spoke softly staring at the ceiling.

"It's not so bad when you get used to it. It's never easy when you attend a nightclub for the first time, I know how you feel." She rubbed the side of her neck and hummed softly. "I wasn't keen on dancing either, but I found it fun after I started, it's all about having fun." She shrugged not catching the slightly hungry look in his eye.

"That song you did…for anyone specific?" he asked trying to ignore it.

"Well somewhat, there's someone from school I like, but I don't think he really sees me…" she shrugged.

"Hm, prick…" he muttered softly.

"Eh? Ah!" Neri felt Kaname's weight pushing her down on the couch and she stared up at him, her cheeks very red.

"…" He was silent, staring deep into those marigold eyes of hers, but she didn't push him away. Instead like they had danced before her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, her body pressed against his…he could smell the alcohol on her breath, but vaguely as she leaned in close. Slowly their lips met and Kaname slid his hands up into her ebony hair, bringing her closer to him…the beat of the music nothing more than white noise behind the door.

April 23 10:00 a.m. Cross University, Algerbra II classroom

Kaname was looking down at the black cellphone in his hand, he felt tired. They had left the club at midnight and he had to finish his homework quickly on Sunday before today. Aidou had sent him pictures of the night on his phone, which he was working to delete, but he stopped when he found a few of them with him and the black haired girl Neri. There were pictures of them dancing together, he looked…happy, but he froze up when he found one with their lips pressed together in a hot make-out session. Quickly he closed it and kept his head down realizing what he did…he kissed a total stranger and probably took advantage of her!

"Kuran…" he heard a voice faintly call him. "KURAN, KANAME!" he jumped when he heard it was the instructor calling him to be sure he was present.

"Y-Yes ma'am?"

"Good, you're here in reality with us all." The instructor nodded.

'Hag…' he thought listening to her go on the list of names and he blinked a little when he heard her speak a name that sounded familiar.

"Yamako, Nerida?" she asked.

"Present." A girl spoke raising a hand…right beside him. He turned and stared…the black hair…marigold eyes…her clothes were proper for a school setting but he could imagine the white top jeans, and necklace on her. Quietly he took off a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote something down on it and slid it her way. She brought it over and looked at it.

_'Neri…as in Nerida…the same girl from Saturday?'_ it said and Nerida pulled out her pencil and wrote something down on it before sliding the paper back to him with the teacher reviewing last time's lecture.

_'The one and only. Aidou calls me Neri once in a while, I don't mind it though, but I'm curious did you have fun at the club?'_

_ '…Yeah. It felt nice…I never felt exhilarated like that before, but I do regret something…'_

_ 'Kissing me?'_

_ 'Yes. Do you regret it?'_

_ 'Me? Hell no. I loved it.'_

_ 'Eh? Why? I took advantage of you…'_

_ 'Dummy…because I like you a lot, I have for a while. Basically you called yourself a prick lol.'_

Kaname stopped and read it, a faint blush on his cheeks, but he chuckled softly and Nerida laughed quietly too looking at him. He took his pen and wrote one question down for her; _'Want to meet after school? Introduce ourselves properly to each other…'_

Nerida's response: _'I'd love to.'_ The pureblood took the paper and folded it up and hid it away after reading the response and smirked to himself…maybe those nightclubs weren't so bad after all. Hell, he considered going by Bloody Rose again, if it meant seeing her there for a while.

End

~o~o~

Angel Ayami: Yay! I loved how this one turned out! To be honest it just came to me after listening to Ke$ha's song Blow on the radio while driving to school. I thought it would be cool to make something I never did and that is attending nightclubs. And all in all this was a good use of my time for it being written in school. I thought it would be awesome to have Kaname break out of his shell and have a bit of fun for once in his life, and this was born! Well, I hope you enjoyed, Sexy Vampire I do not own, it was just a nice song that I thought would be cool. I'll see you next time and do read Lost Souls when you have an opportunity, but only if you're old enough, I don't want to get in trouble.

Favorite and Review! I love you all! Angel Ayami out!


End file.
